Slender: The Eight Pages
by wizard101
Summary: This is a one-shot I made for you guys to read while I'm updating. Jay and Kennedy play Slender and get scared to pieces. All my summaries suck. I wish I could make better ones. Enjoy! P.S., no flames, no angry reviews.


**Hello everybody! I thought I was taking too long updating on The World of My Dreams, so I decided to whip up a little funny story for you to read while you wait. This is a story on how the ninja react to Slender: The Eight Pages. Of course I have the game on my laptop, but unfortunately, I got really freaked out and quit after one page. ONE. FREAKING. PAGE. And I didn't even see Slendy yet! But anyway, enjoy!**

Kennedy sat on the sofa, in the game room, about to play a game on her laptop. Jay walked in and sat down beside her. "Hey Kennedy. What'cha doin'?" Kennedy looked up from the laptop and smiled. "I'm going to play Slender: The Eight Pages. It's a really cool game." Jay cocked an eyebrow. "I've been looking for a new game to play around here. Can I try?" "Sure!"

Kennedy started up the game and when she came to the main menu, Jay started to get chills. "The music is creepy," he said. "Why is it so creepy?" Kennedy didn't tell him why because she wanted to see his reaction when the Slender Man spons on him. "Oh, it's nothing." She handed him her headphones and pressed play. The intro came and Jay got even more chills. Then the game started. "Collect all 8 pages?" Jay said. "Ok, sounds easy enough." Little did he know that he was in for a great scare.

Kennedy told him how to work the controls. "Use the W, A, S, D or the arrow keys to move arrow. Press the left shift to sprint. Press Q and E to zoom in and out. Use the right click to turn the flashlight on and off and left click to pick up the pages." Jay did what he was told and started to move the character around. "Why does it sound like someone's eating potato chips? Is that supposed to be my walking?" It then started to lose its breathe and slowed down. "So, I'm playing a little girl?" Jay asked. "What in the world is she doing in the woods?" Kennedy shrugged her shoulders.

Jay started randomly clicking the flashlight on and off. "Can I do Morse code? S.O.S.!" "Hey, stop that! You're going to make the flashlight go out!"

"Look up!" "Well, I got bored of looking up!" Jay came to a tree. The tree wasn't like the other ones; this was way bigger and had no leaves on it. "Walk around the tree, there might be something on it." Jay walk around the tree over and over again, but there was nothing on it. "Ok, there's nothing here. Now where do I go?" "Just keep walking." Kennedy said. "Keep walking where?! I'm already lost!"

"Hey there's the truck!" Kennedy said. Jay came to a red truck and a small shed. "Look at the truck. Look at the truck!" "What do you want me to look at?!" Jay said. "Alright let's see…" "Can you just…walk around it?! Walk around the freaking truck!" "I'm trying!" "You're making her act like a retarded person!" "Ok, there's nothing on the truck."

Jay went over to the shed and walk around it. He found the first page. "Help Me?" he said. "That's odd." He picked it up and continued on. A low and eerie drumming sound started. "One out of eight pages colle-what the heck is that?! It's thundering! Why is it thundering?!" Kennedy grinned an evil grin. "He's coming." "Who's coming?!" "You'll find out soon…" Jay felt his heart sink. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Is that another truck?" Jay asked. He zoomed in and saw that it was a truck, but this one was blue. When he got to it he started to walk around it. He had found the second page. "Don't Look Or It Takes You?" Jay got even more afraid. What was he not supposed to look at? What takes him? Jay took the page and continued on.

"This is kinda getting boring. I've been for 30 minutes now." "Well, it takes a while to find all 8 pages." "A tunnel!" Jay went through the tunnel and found the third page. "Always Watches, No Eyes?" Jay felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. What watches? What has no eyes? He took the page and continued on. Then a loud humming sound started. "Oh my god! Oh my god! It's so loud!" Kennedy laughed at how Jay started bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Wait, did I just see something?" Kennedy said. "No, no, no, get away from that." "What?" "I thought I just saw something." "I don't see anything. I'm just gonna do Morse code again." Jay started clicking the flashlight on and off again. "Hey, somebody get me out of these woods!" He turned the character around and all of the sudden , a very tall man, wearing a black suit, with incredibly long arms and no face, stood a few feet behind! Jay screamed while Kennedy laughed her head off. "Run, Jay run! Don't look at him, you have to get away!" "WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" "That was the Slender Man!" "THE WHAT?!" Jay turned around again and the Slender Man still stood behind him…but even closer than before! He screamed louder. "What are you doing?! Run! Get away from him!" Kennedy yelled. Jay ran away until the character ran out of breathe. "You have some explaining to do." He said to Kennedy.

While Jay continued on Kennedy explained who the Slender Man was. "He is this very scary urban legend who was said to capture little children and kill them. There _have_ been some reports of missing kids a long time ago. And they were never found. Their parents thought that they were telling the truth about what they saw. The Slender Man has taken them and they can never get them back." Jay had a look of horror on his face. "Why did he capture them?" "No one knows. But they say that if you look at him, he will start to stalk you. And he won't stop until you are dead." Kennedy explained more about the Slender Man, but that only scared Jay even more. He decided to look up at the sky. "Wow, the sky's pretty. If this is supposed to be a scary game, then why does it have pretty stars? Jay then looked back down and saw something in the distance. He squinted and then realized it was the Slender Man! He screamed and ran away. "What?! What happened?!" Kennedy asked. "WHAT THE HECK WAS HE DOING THERE?! HOW DID HE GET THERE?!" "Where was he?" Jay pointed the flashlight back to where he saw the Slender Man. But he was gone. "He was over there. He's gone…he's gone though."

Jay came to a building. "Looks like you found the bathroom." She said. "The bathroom is the scariest part in the game." "Do I really have to go in there?" "Yes, there might be a page in there." Jay sighed and slowing guided the character in. It was dark and eerie inside. The footsteps echoed off the walls and it freaked Jay out. He came to a corner and started to turn, but Kennedy stopped him. "Jay wait, turn slowly, he might be there." "What do you mean?" "I forgot to tell you that he can get into the bathroom without you noticing. So turn slowly." Jay did as he was told and when he turned, Kennedy was right. The Slender Man stood in the edge of the corner. Both Kennedy and Jay screamed. He ran out the bathroom. "Go in through the other way. He's probably not there anymore." Kennedy said. Jay went in through the other doorway.

After a few minutes of walking down the hall he found the fourth page. "Can't Run?" Jay mentally laughed. _"Yes I can. I can book it right out of these woods if the game would let me."_ He took the page and continued on.

"Will Slender Man still kill me if I have no flashlight?" "Hummm. I think so. Hey look, tanks!" Jay squinted. "There're tanks over there? How can you see that?" "I have super-human vision." All of the sudden, The Slender Man appeared and Kennedy and Jay screamed. The laptop screen started going static and then the game was over. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU WALKED RIGHT INTO HIM!" Kennedy yelled. She giggled and rubbed her temples. "We can continue?" "I don't wanna continue! This game is too creepy! " Just then, the other came into the game room. "What's wrong? We heard a bunch of screaming." Said Cole. "Oh, Jay and I were playing Slender: The Eight Pages and we were really freaked out. Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "What kind of game is that? Can I play?" "I highly recommend you not to!" Jay exclaimed. "Oh come on, Jay! It will be fun." Kennedy winked. Jay caught on and winked back.

And so, everyone got a turn to play and of course, they were all scared to pieces, except for Zane. He really didn't believe in myths. So, everyone didn't get much sleep. Lloyd asked to sleep with Kennedy for a while. So did Jay with Nya. Zane was the only one who slept soundly.

_But as Zane was getting ready for bed, he thought he saw a tall figure wearing a suit and with no face staring at him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, the figure was nowhere to be seen. Zane shrugged and yawned. He thought he was just seeing things. Maybe because of the lack of sleep. So he went to bed. Jay had decided to keep a lamp on beside his bed. Then all of the sudden, the lamp started flickering on an off. When it stopped flickering, the tall figure was standing in the doorway of the guys' room. The lamp flickered again and when it stopped…the figure was gone._

_**The End…Or is It?**_


End file.
